


You may not be superman, but little bro, you are super human

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad guy harry, Bad guy zayn, M/M, Super (brain wise) niall, Super Heros, Super Liam, Super louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Super hero fic as requested!! (I have shortened the summery as to not give too much away!!Hello again, I hope you are still taking prompts, I just really love your writing and stories (^o^)A Niall centric (cause I'm a sucker for that) where Niall, Liam and Louis are brothers, Niall is a genius that helps track down villains while Louis and Liam are superheroes that apprehend the bad guys.But, Niall ends up in the crossfire while helping one of his brothers and is taken hostage by the evil Harry Styles and his partner Zayn MalikP.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittytheGamer293](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittytheGamer293/gifts), [So sorry for the delay!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=So+sorry+for+the+delay%21).



> Okay, so this was requested a month ago and I feel really awful it's taken this long for me to upload a part!
> 
> I have literally written this out 7 times because I'm just not happy with it, however, I think I'm happy with the first bit - so here it is!!
> 
> Also, there aren't any romantic relationships in this one, as requested and I agree. Too many of the super hero ones end up with someone falling in love - which is cute - course it is - but - not this time.

Liam pov

"Li go left at the end of the tunnel" my little brother niall says into the ear piece. I signal left to louis and he takes the lead, sliding against the wall and pausing before turning.

He pokes his head around the corner and sets off after deeming it safe to do so. We continue like this, niall instructing us through the ear piece - as he's looking at the lay out of the ware house on the computer screen. Louis leads the way and I secure from behind.

"Right at the end" niall says and I signal right to louis.  
"I can hear him as well you know" Louis hisses. Oh yeah. I forgot niall updated our weapons and communication systems.

We head right, right again then a left until we come to a dead end.  
"Niall? Dead end!" I hiss.  
"No, there's a passage in front of you"  
"Er no there isn't. It's a fucking brick wall"  
"I- no there is. I promise" he insists.

Louis starts knocking on the side of the wall then the front before kicking it. I flinch but his foot goes straight through to the other side. Oh. Fake wall.

"Partition wall" Louis mutters as he makes a hole big enough to climb through.

"Told you" niall mutters.  
"Shut up" I grunt.

___

Niall pov

I sigh as liam snaps at me again. Im getting a little sick of him right now. I wish he'd just trust me to guide him. Louis does. I mean, they're my big brothers, I'm not going to lead them to danger or tell them anything I'm not 100 percent sure about. A little trust would be nice.

I guide them into the room that's storing the bomb and louis gets the video chat up so I can see what we're working with.

"Lou can you open the hatch. Should be located near the timer" I say as I see the square  bomb that's already on countdown.  
"Sure. Red, yellow or blue?" He asks as he pops the lid and looks at the wires.  
"One second" I mumble as I try to figure out which wire to cut on this particular type of explosive device.

"Niall this bomb has 3 minutes left can you hurry up" liam grumbles at me.  
"I'm trying" I argue.  
"Try harder" he snaps.

"Okay. Um, there should be an orange wire burried under the other ones. Cut that" I whisper.  
"Done" Louis says as he finds the wire and cuts it with the small nail sissors. The timer speeds up and liam growls.

"Now the blue" I whisper "yellow then red" I add on. He does so and the timer stops.  
"Nice one little bro" Louis grins.

I sigh with relief and guide louis and liam out with the disabled bomb. 

Sometimes I hate being the normal one. Louis has super senses. He can literally hear a pin drop from 100 miles away (we tested). And can see a wink from 150 miles away (also tested). And liam, liam can lift over 100 kg with out even breaking a sweat. On average men weight 13 stone. Meaning he can lift 7 men. At the same freaking time.

I'm not exactly jealous of my brothers but... Maybe I'm just, envious? Spiteful? Okay I'm jealous but who can blame me. They're perfect. And I'm, well, not.

 

I fill out some forms before getting a notification that H. Styles is in the move. Him and his side kick Z. Malik have been just escaping our clutches for over a year now and everytime we get close to getting them, they just slip through our fingers.

"Lou, H is on the move" I say into the ear piece.  
"Where is he going?" He asks.  
"Heading down 5th street towards the bar" I reply.  
"I see him. I'm on it" is all he says before the line goes quiet.

"Lunch time" I grin.

___

Louis pov

I follow H closely but not too close he can see me. It's half an hour later when I have the opportunity to take him down. I walk up a ramp as he walks straight and when I get to the top I dive off onto his back. To my joy, he goes down like a sack of potatoes. I grin and pull the beenie off his head. Only to revel his side kick... Z?

"Where's H" I snap.  
"I think you should be asking, where's my baby brother" he grins.

I frown at the comment and when I look back down at him, he's gone. The only thing to suggest he was ever there, is the beenie in my hand.

"Niall" I whisper. I scramble to get the ear piece working and shout his name numerous times.

 

"Niall? Niall I swear to God answer me! If you're eating a full apple pie again and aren't answering because you have your mouth full I'm going to ban you from chocolate for a week!" I threaten. I'm met with a deathly silence.

I call liam and thankfully he's okay. He also can't get in touch with niall.

"Niall? God damn it! Fucking answer me!" I shout.  
"Sorry, nialls not available to take your call right now. Please leave a message after the scream" a deep, slow voice replies. I freeze and then flinch when I hear the fear filled scream of my baby brother.

"Lou! Help me!! Please. Ow. Get off me-" is all I hear before the line goes dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis pov

"Oh my god. We've lost him. What do we do? Lou what do we-"  
"Stop shouting at me. I can fucking hear you!" I snap at liam.

"They'll eat him alive. He's too little for the real world" liam stresses.  
"You don't think I know that? I know. I'm trying to think"

"He's smart. He'll be alright" I mumble after a few minutes "that said. We need to find him"  
"He's smart. I know. Clever shit-"  
"-that's my little brother you're slagging off. And I dont like it! You've been arsy with him for days. Why?"

"He's leaving us" liam grumbles.  
"What do you mean leaving us?" Roll my eyes at his dramatic nature.  
"He applied for a job. At MI5. They were literally begging for him to be on the team. I read the emails."

"So what? That's a great opportunity for him. He's smart enough. And also, just because he's been accepted, doesn't mean he's taken the job. He could have said no" I reason.

"I guess".  
"Look, we can talk to him about this when we have him home safe- okay?"  
"I'll duck tape him to a chair so he can't leave" liam mumbles. (He forgets i have impeccable hearing).

"I heard that" I laugh.  
___

Niall pov

"I'll jus get out of it" I smirk as zayn ties my hands together with rope.  
"Shut up. I'm a professional ropes-man I know what I'm-"

He starts but cuts himself off as I un hook one of the loops and the whole rope load falls off my hands. I raise an eye brow at him as if to say 'you were saying'.

"Okay smart arse. Handcuffs it is" he snaps. He's loosing his cool. Harry has kept his so far and actually laughs when I get out of one of zayns "hostage holding traps".

"Handcuffs are basic and operate with a small turning mechanism. I'll have picked the lock and be out of them before you've made it back to your desk" I say simply as he cuffs my hands.

He turns around to go back to his computer and I grab a paper clip from the side. I open it out and insert one of the ends into the lock then the one on the other hand. I drop them to the floor just as zayn reaches his chair.

"How the fuck!-"  
"-How do you know all this" harry buts in. He saw me undo the cuffs but didn't say anything. He just watched with an amused look on his face.

"You think you're the first people to kidnap me? Actually you are- but- we have training. For all kinds of situations. So we can get out of them" 

In reality the more I talk, the easier it will be for louis to find me. He just has to tune into my voice and if he's with in 100 miles - he'll hear me.

"I thought you didn't have any super powers" Harry smirks.  
"I don't" I agree.  
"Liam is the physically strong one. Louis is the super senses one. Hearing and eye sight are impeccable. You however. You're the boring one. The powerless one. The one who always needs saving-"

"I don't always need saving. This is the first time I've been kidnapped actually" I argue back.

"I can't see them coming for you anyway"  
"Why not?" I laugh, humouring him. I know they'll come for me.

"They'll loose you to MI5 anyway."  
"What you talking bout" I whisper.  
"Babe. Your brothers aren't the only ones with powers. Zayn can teleport to any place in the world by thinking of it. And I can read minds. How do you think we stayed one step ahead of you all this time?" Harry says.

"So I got into MI5. Who cares? I haven't accept or declined it yet" I say back.  
"No. But you want to accept. The only reason you haven't is because you think your brothers will hate you because of it" he says accurately.

"Shut up!" I snap.  
"But. You should know. Liam is scared he'll loose you and louis thinks it's a great opportunity for you. He's really proud of you" Harry says.

"Why did you tell me that?"  
"Because you needed to hear it" he says simply.

___

I may have been able to get out of the rope and handcuffs but harry then put me in a giant cage. Of course I would be able to get out of it, however the bars are charged with electricity.  I've already been electrocuted once. The only way to get out is to turn the electricity off. And I can't do that from inside here. So I'm stuck. For now anyway.

"Zayn. My emails aren't working" Harry complains.  
"They should be. What have you done? What does that mean?"

"I don't know" Harry snaps. "The program is unable to download due to insufficient storage space on the system device" Harry reads out loud.

I laugh out loud at the fact they don't know what it means.

"Come on then smart arse. What does it mean?" Zayn snaps.  
"Your system doesn't have enough storage space for the current programme that's running"

I get a look that says 'that does not help. I still don't have a clue what you're on about. HOW DO I FIX IT!'

"You need to do an update" I say bluntly.  
"On what?" Harry asks.  
"Dunno from in here" I laugh.  
"Zayn get him out. If you run. I'll break your legs so you can't run again" Harry warns.

I don't run. I figure out what's wrong with the computer, and sort it our with in 10 minutes. I wait for harry to go get a 'scart lead' (that I don't really need) before whacking zayn over the head with the computer tower and running.

I run down the corridor and take a left. I then take two rights and another left before running into a dead end.

"Shit" I whisper as panic rises inside me. I hear harry and zayn walking down the corridor next to the one I'm in. There's a vent near the floor on the wall, I pull off the front and crawl inside before putting the front back on. I move back a little and stay silent. Praying they don't find me.

"Niall. Niall. We're going to find you. We're going to get you" Zayn sings as they get closer to my hiding spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da da daaaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small update but better than none (I hope)

Niall pov

I'm sat in the vent with my knees tucked up. I've shuffled slightly back but don't want to move too much as they'll hear me. I've also remembered my training and how to block mind readers, meaning harry can't read my mind.

He's figured out he can't and told zayn. Harry finds my knowledge funny. Zayn, not so much as he's thrown his phone at the wall near the vent and shouted 'I'm gona kill that kid!'

When I hear them walk away from the corridor I'm in, I lay on my belly in the vent and army crawl - quietly - until I reach another vent. I have a peek through to see where I am. By the looks of it, I've made it to the edge of the building. I'm at the edge wall. I just have to get the front of the vent off and I'm out..... after I've figured out how to get down the side of a building three floors high.

I turn around in the vent, greatful for my small frame as it allows me to move, and kick the cover until it falls off. I then manoeuvr round so I can see if there's anything to climb down.

"Louis, it's niall. I'm scared" I whisper.  
"How do I get down?" I mutter.

I see a drain pipe that runs to the second floor and a small ledge near it, so I slowly climb out and grab the pipe. After a lot of deep breaths and nearly shitting myself, I slowly start climbing down.

My feet slip at first on the ledge but I manage to steady them. I miss judged the size of the ledge as I can only rest my tip toes on it not my whole foot. There's a tall fence around 2 metres away that I could climb down but I can't actually get to the fence with out jumping and.... hoping I make it and don't fall two floors to the ground.

Carefully I move my feet so I'm facing the fence, my right foot slips and I drop down, scraping the whole inside of my leg on the wall. But thankfully, my grip on the drain pipe is strong and I manage to hold on.

"Oh my god I'm gona die" I whimper.  
"NIALL!" I hear a voice shout. I look down - regretting it instantly - IT'S SO FUCKING HIGH!

"What are you doing?!" Harry shouts.  
"Escaping" I shout back. Like they can't see what I'm doing. They aren't blind.

"Don't move! I'm coming to get you" zayn says then runs inside, harry stands there looking at me in shock.

"Like fuck he's gettin me" I grunt then turn to face the fence. My left foot slips again and I once again drop, only this time I smack my knee cap on the ledge. I grunt in pain and try to stand myself back up. Which would be a great plan... except my feet aren't working and I can't stand up.

"Niall! Are you okay?" Harry shouts.  
I shake my head rapidly and try once again to stand. My left foot slips again and my right wrist twists on the pipe and I let go. The next thing I know I'm laid on the ground on my back. My head is pounding and my vision is blurry, before I black out


	4. Chapter 4

"Niall? Niall can you hear me? It's louis" a voice (louis- yes thank you brain) says. I do carefully open my eyes and realise I'm laid on the ground. It's not as uncomfortable as I thought it would be.

"Are you able to get up?"  
"Don't wanna. My back hurts" I whine.  
"I know. But I need to see if harrys still alive"  
"What you talking 'bout?" I mutter, sitting up. I'm only now noticing that it wasn't the ground I've been laid on, it was harry. I have a pain in my back but it's only small. My leg is bleeding from scratching it on the wall earlier but it's not loads of blood.

"He caught you when you fell"  
"He- why?" I mutters as I slowly move off of him.  
"The way you feel, you'd have died on impact" Harry grunts as he pushes me off of him and sits up as well.

"Fuck" he mutters and lifts his shirt to see the purple- blue bruising on his ribs and chest.  
"Is that from me?" I ask as I brush the dirt from my shirt from being pushed.

"A bruise in the shape of your arse" he half laughs then starts coughing. It's a nasty, deep throaty cough and he groans afterwards, holding his ribs.

"Why did you catch me?" I ask once he's stopped coughing.  
"Only kidnapped you, didn't want you dead as well. You're more use to me alive"

"What use do you have for me?" I frown.  
"We, Niall James Horan, are gona rob a bank" he smirks.  
"Like fuck my baby brother is helping you" Louis snaps.

"Chill out. It's my real dads bank. Online. He's deadbeat, never paid a penny to help raise me or my sister. Payday for my mum."  
"You want me to rob a bank?" I shriek.  
"No, you're going to rob a bank. And none of us are going to get caught. Or I might not be so nice" he says casually as he stands up. I can hear the threat behind his words. He'll hurt me (or my family) if I don't do this.

"I- I can't- there'll be like loads of security and shit-"  
"-someone smart enough to get a an email from MI5 -begging them to join them- is smart enough to rob an online bank account and not get caught.... I can also read your mind- you're capable" he says pointedly.

I frown, but have to admit, I've been robbing online banks since the age of 5. I was hacking into the secret service database before I could even read what the information was. However at that time, I didn't know how to cover my tracks. Safe to say, mum wasn't happy when the cops stormed the place.

"I know you robbed a bank at the age of 5. Before you were even out of nappies" Harry laughs.  
"I was a slow developer" I whisper.  
"Physically yes. You still look 12. But, mentally- at the age of 7 you were smarter than Einstein." Harry says as he stands up and stretches his limbs out.

"How much we talkin?" I ask.  
"2.5 Mil"

My eyes bulge at the amount and I let out a shaky breath.

"Is that how much is in or how much you want?"  
"Both. I want it all. Every penny. I want the account clearing"  
"Is all that going to your mum?" I ask skeptically.

"No. She's getting a million. My sisters getting half a million. I'm getting the other million."  
"What about zayn?" Louis asks  
"He isn't involved in this one. He's got other stuff to do. Hence his absence.  Won't see him now till the Hong Kong plan in 3 years time"

"Okay. I'll do it. But, I want half of what you're getting" I say firmly after thinking a minute.  
"Knew there was a reason I kept you alive" Harry grins.


	5. Chapter 5

Niall pov

Robbing the bank is pretty easy. It's also pretty easy to get his account number and bank details as harry knows most of the security questions asked.

He hardly has any security and there are no fire walls so once I'm in, I won't be alerting anyone I'm there. It's slightly harder to cover my tracks as harry keeps asking "have you done it yet?" On top of that louis keeps stressing that i "won't survive prison". 

All in all it takes 10 minutes to get through the same security he has. 5 minutes to move the money in the appropriate accounts. A further 15 minutes to cover the tracks, so no one can trace where the money came from and 5 minutes to get out with out leaving a trail as to which computer was used to hack his account.

"You really are a pro aren't you?" Harry grins.  
"It's easy if you know what you're doin" I shrug. It is easy. To me anyway.  
"If you'd have gotten caught-"  
"-but I didn't did I Tommo. Have a little faith in your baby brother yeah?" I sigh.

"So can I go now?" I ask harry as he checks his online banking.  
"Don't fancy another pay check?" He smirks.  
" being alive and having Half a mil is good enough for me" I shake my head.  
"You're wasted on the good side. Come on. Let me tempt you" Harry smirks.

"You're wasted on the bad side. You're clearly smart enough to make a difference and yet you choose not to"

"I do make a difference" he argues.  
"Not to anything that matters. I get you wanted to pay your mum back and all but you could genuinely make a good difference in the world" I argue back

"Doing what?" He laughs.  
"I dunno.  Psychiatry? You can read minds so you can tell when people are bing honest with you-"

"-You want me to become a therapist?"  
"I'm saying it's an option. You could do something that changes the world-"

"-helping someone sort out their mental health problems isn't changing the world"

"It would change their world. Or their parents. Or friends. Help them feel human again and you know, it might not solve world hunger or prevent global warming- but it could just make the suicide count one person less" I say before looking at the floor with a sigh. Harry looks stunned for a moment and I take it as my cue to leave. I don't run. Or sneak away. I tug louis jumper and walk casually towards the door.

"I never thought of it that way" Harry mumbles.  
"Maybe it's time you started to" I say, having stopped walking but haven't turned around.  
"It's a great way to look at the world"  
"It's like to see the good in things" I say honestly.

"Zayn was wrong. You are special. You do have a super power. You see people. You see the good they can do even when all they show is badness. You're intelligent on a global scale." Harry says softly.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that" I whisper/ laugh.  
___

"Hello?" I mumble through a mouthful of toast.  
"Hey nialler. Wanna come see my new office?" Harry chirps through the phone.  
"Sure. Pick me up in 10" I mumble through another mouthful and hang up. I'm already dressed so I just throw my shoes on and take a bottled milkshake out of the fridge to take with me.

"Here. My business cards" Harry beems at me as I get in the car. He hands me a small light blue business card 

__________________________________________  


Harry Styles : Specially Trained Therapist  


I can't change global warming, but I can change your life 

Call... 

"Turn over" Harry instructs. I do.

'Every life matters'

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya again. So how was the first part?!?
> 
> Again I'm so sorry for the delay, I just wanted it to be right :/
> 
> Ideas are greatly appreciated, for this story or another one, send them in!!
> 
> Also, anyone know where they want this story to go??


End file.
